Voidwatch
*Please edit the Periapt and Atmacite pages as they are discovered. Getting Started Participation Requirements *Level 75 or above. *Possession of the following key items: *Adventurer's Certificate / Stratum Abyssite / Voidstone *Affiliation with the Allied Forces of Altana. First Step *Obtain a Stratum Abyssite and a Voidstone from a Voidwatch Officer at one of the following locations: (Stratum abyssite are permanent key items and need only be obtained once.) Paths Available *Choose a path to follow, and the Voidwatch Officer will assign you an operation. More detailed information on the various paths can be found later in the page. *Make your way to the area the Voidwatch Officer directs you to. *You can teleport by spending 1,000 Cruor at the nearby Atmacite Refiner *There are 2 or 3 spots to pop the NM's and you can get extra rewards by triggering their weaknesses (like abyssea). The NM poses a challenge to 12+ level 90 players. Riftworn Pyxis There are five lights that enhance the spoils from the Riftworn Pyxis. Their alignment values can be enhanced to produce the following benefits: * Blue: Quantity of drops +50%. * Red: Quality of drops +50%. * Yellow: Experience Points Gained +25%. * Green: Cruor gained +25%. * White: Increases chances of Atmacite and Periapt obtainment. The alignment values for the above can be enhanced via the two methods below. Ascent Items Trading “ascent items” to a Planar Rift ahead of battle. Doing so will enhance alignment values for that player only. Up to 3 of each cell type can be traded to the Planar Rift. Ascent items can be obtained in the following ways: * Purchased with Cruor from a Voidwatch Purveyor. * Found in a Treasure Casket. Voidwalker weaknesses Striking Voidwalker weaknesses will enhance alignment values for all combatants. *Alignment values increased via ascent items are reset when the player opens a riftworn pyxis. *Alignment values increased by striking enemy weaknesses are reflected in pyxis content and reset at the end of battle. *Enhanced values will not benefit combatants who did not expend a voidstone at the commencement of battle. In this case, the portion of alignment enhanced via ascent items will be carried over. Planar Rift Spawn Locations Battle Information In order to obtain items you must posses a Voidstone. When gathered at a Planar Rift, everyone in the alliance with a voidstone will lose their stone. Those who do not posses a stone will still receive exp and cruor. You can fight NMs in both the present and the past, depending on which stage you are on. There is a 30 minute time limit on all battles. Signet and Sigil have no effect and you will receive Voidwatcher status during the battle. Each person who possessed a Voidstone at the start of battle will have their own reward in the chest. To enhance the drops you can trade Ascent Items before the battle starts (these only effect each individual who trades). If you fail to defeat the monster due to everyone dying or to timing out, your Ascent Items will be saved at that Planar Rift. They will also be saved upon zoning and also saved if you go to a different zone and try/defeat a new Voidwatch Monster. To insure that the monster is not popped before everyone is ready, any person who checks the Planar Rift will be given a drop-down menu similar to popping Key Item Notorious Monsters in Abyssea. Once popped the monster will automatically engage the person who popped it. Once engaged the monster can give hints to trigger !! weaknesses and can give multiple triggers. *Be aware that if you stray too far from the location of the Planar Rift during the battle you will be stripped of your Voidwatcher status and be unable to aid your party. After defeating the monster, a Riftworn Pyxis will appear where the Planar Rift was. Each person must check the Riftworn Pyxis to receive their reward(s). The items are NOT pooled together like a normal defeated monster and thus items received can only be obtained by each individual. If the Riftworn Pyxis is not checked in a certain amount of time , it will disappear with the treasure still inside. =Paths & NM Information= Voidwatch NMs See also Category:Voidwatch Notorious Monsters for an NM list and visual guide. Bastok North Gustaberg and North Gustaberg (S) Vivid Periapt of Exploration | Family= Worms | Note= }} Vivid Periapt of Exploration | Family= Peiste | Note= }} San d'Oria East Ronfaure and East Ronfaure (S) Vivid Periapt of Readiness | Family= Puks | Note= }} Vivid Periapt of Readiness | Family= Gigas | Area= E.Ronfaure (S) | Note= }} Ordelle's Caves Vivid Periapt of Intensity | Family= Crabs | Note= }} Windurst West Sarutabaruta and West Sarutabaruta (S) Vivid Periapt of Concentration | Family= Corpselights | Note= }} Vivid Periapt of Concentration | Family= Mandragora | Note= }}